


Gratitude

by DarthAnimus



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Morning After, Peter contemplates his lot in life and miraculously manages to avoid angsting about it, Sexy Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAnimus/pseuds/DarthAnimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter thinks about the love he has lost, but also the love he has gained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a part of the AU universe Nothing Hurts (which I haven't gotten a chance to work much on yet). In terms of this story all you need to know is that it's a Superfamily AU in which Tony Stark and Steve Rogers have adopted Peter Parker somewhere along the line.

As far as Peter saw it, he had plenty to be thankful about in his life. Of course he had faced a lot of tragedy in his life, more than what was normal even in a city with such a high rate of crime and accidents as New York. The high supervillain presence contributed to both; with so many big fish in the water, the small-time criminals thought they'd slip through the net and all the super-powered battles made accidents more likely than what was the norm.

There were times when Peter couldn't ignore how unfair it was that he had not only lost his parents, but his caring uncle as well, all during the first decade of his existence. And this naturally made him more worried that he would someday lose his aunt and his new parents as well, especially with how dangerous it could be to simply be Captain America and Iron Man.

Most of the time Peter could see the positive side of things. Or, rather, he could look at things more positively now that he was tempered with experience. His early teen years had been full of lashing out at the very people who he feared losing, but Peter would still never take any of them for granted.

While he couldn't remember much about them, Peter knew he had loved his parents with the whole of his child's heart, just as his parents had loved him and tried to protect him from their past. Peter could recall Uncle Ben much more clearly, and didn't think it dishonouring towards his parents' memory to think that he'd loved Uncle Ben like a father, and that Ben had returned the sentiment. Aunt May also was something akin to a combination of a kind grandmother and a second mother.

Peter's heart was adaptable and no less capable of love after the losses he had experienced. It was thanks to this that he had been able to welcome Tony and Steve into his life, gaining two loving fathers that he was grateful for having even when they disagreed on some things.

Peter was blessed to have had so much love in his life, to have loved and been loved by so many people. This also held true for the blond-haired man softly snoring beside him on the bed. Johnny Storm had also had tragedy in his life, and had refused to love anyone else after losing his parents, with only his sister remaining by his side. But Johnny's actions told a different story; the way the blond had doted on Peter for years, even before they'd started dating, signalled much deeper feelings than one would expect from Johnny.

And last night, Peter still shivered pleasurably at the thought of last night, Johnny had actually said the words, whispered them over and over again either to Peter's ears or against his skin. Peter couldn't remember ever seeing Johnny come undone so utterly, had never witnessed him be so vulnerable and open. It was sort of comforting to know Peter hadn't been the only one affected by their first time together.

Placing a hand against Johnny's warm cheek, Peter gently caressed his boyfriend's face. Johnny's brows furrowed at the touch and sleepy blue eyes blinked open to stare blearily up at Peter. Peter offered the other a quirked smile and Johnny's confused expression softened as the blond sat up with a stretch. Afterwards Johnny slumped against Peter's side and flashed the other a lazy grin.

"What's got you looking so thoughtful?" the taller male asked, voice rough from sleep. It was a tone Peter had heard before but one that somehow just now sounded more erotic than ever before.

The brunet felt a blush creeping up his face and down his neck as he murmured: "I love you."

Johnny laughed, a light sound, much like Peter had expected, and tilted his head to the side to meet Peter's eyes better. "Not that it isn't nice to hear, but is there a reason you're being sappy when you should be feeling as tired as I am?" Despite his claimed tiredness, Johnny still managed to wiggle his eyebrows. "We didn't exactly get much sleep last night."

"Just appreciating the good in my life," Peter replied simply before kissing the blond to silence him. Johnny didn't seem to mind the abrupt end to their discussion at all and kissed back, his pace languid. That, coupled with the groggy voice and pliant body had Peter eagerly climbing onto Johnny's lap to better push the other down onto the bed so that he could straddle the other while kissing the daylights out of him.

Johnny's arms fell heavy around Peter's shoulders, the blond groaning helplessly and clearly in pleasure deep in his throat. Peter could feel the vibrations on his tongue when he pushed it inside Johnny's mouth and easily grew aroused by the simple pleasure he found in having his brazen lover act so compliant.

Suddenly there was a hand on Peter's chest, breaking their lip lock. Peter took the chance to catch his breath as he gazed down at his panting lover. Johnny's usually stylistically tousled hairstyle was even more rumpled than normal, his pupils were blown wide with arousal and his entire face, down to his lips, was flushed a few shades darker than normal. And yet there was determination in that face and Peter waited patiently for Johnny to say whatever it was that had caused him to simply lie back and let Peter have his way with him while he sorted his thoughts.

"Pete," Johnny finally gasped out, his breath still slightly off-beat. "Petey..."

"Johnny," Peter murmured back, leaning down to kiss the blond's forehead. "What is it?"

The hand on Peter's chest moved up to cup his cheek and Johnny looked at him so softly it was almost unreal. And then Peter knew exactly what the other was trying to say.

"I love you too."

Peter smiled at the words and leaned down to brush his lips against Johnny's. When it became apparent that Johnny had said all he wanted to, Peter caught his lips with his own. This time the blond responded much more eagerly to the kiss, while still allowing Peter to set the pace. Peter's hands roamed Johnny's shoulders and chest, eagerly mapping out the familiar territory, while Johnny's grasped Peter's shoulder's possessively.

Yes, there were many things Peter was grateful for in his life, not the least of which was Johnny.


End file.
